


Fingerprints

by MistressTitania



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Bashing, Crossover Pairings, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper missed the day Batman explained to NEVER use “I wish…” because something just might hear you. Roy will also never get over his anger that it was a Vengeance Demon of Sidekicks that granted the wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC related characters. Nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any related characters. If I did there would be a lot more GLBTQ characters. Also I am not making any money this is just for fun.
> 
> Note: The time line of Buffy is pushed forward about 7yrs because I’m having Roy appear 9mos after the fall of Sunnydale. Also some character bashing (Willow, Buffy, Giles, Ollie and Bruce) for a bit until things get repaired.

Note: I couldn’t help but try to right a sexy scene at the end of the chapter. Xander is keeping with his bad pattern of jumping into bed and THEN developing a relationship. I’m really sorry if the sexy times comes across as more awkward than sexy. I blame the attempt at a sex scene on the song "Sexy and I Know It" by LMFAO which came on while I was writing.

 

I wanna break, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air, I’m not going down without a fight  
It’s my life and I’m not sitting on the sidelines watching it pass me by,  
I’m leaving you my legacy, I gotta make my mark,  
I gotta run it hard and I want you to remember me,  
I’m leaving my fingerprints  
I’m leaving my fingerprints on you  
“Fingerprints” by Katy Perry

Part 1-

“Roy, you just need to be patient.”

“What I need is respect. They are treating us like kids. Worse they are treating us like sidekicks. We deserve better than this,” growled Roy looking at Wally, Dick and Kaldur. When they just looked at each other without speaking he got even angrier. “You’re kidding, right? You’re playing their game? Why because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be THE day. Step one in becoming full fledged members of the league.”

“Well sure but I thought step one was a tour of HQ?” asked Wally. He was really starting to get worried with how angry Roy was.

“Except the Hall isn’t the league’s real HQ. I bet they never told you it is just a false front for tourists. And a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing- an orbieting satellite called The Watchtower!”

Bruce glared into the back of Ollie’s head until the other man turned around.

“I know, I know, I thought we could make an exception.” And after another Batglare caused Ollie’s face to fall. “Or not.”

“You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or…” began Arthur.

“Or what? You’ll send me to my room? And I’m not your son! I’m not even his,” as Roy motioned to Ollie. “But I thought I was his partner. Not anymore!” Roy threw his hat on the ground.

Everyone watched in stunned silence. Kaldur wanted so badly to have the words to calm everyone and restore the peace. Wally felt himself vibrate with the urge to run because maybe if he kept running then he wouldn’t have to see what was going to happen next. Dick felt so betrayed by Bruce that he was having such a hard time stay quiet. And yet, still he followed his training, he obeyed Batman remaining silent.

“Guess they’re right about you three, you’re not ready,” growled Roy as he slowly walked past his friends. He was turning his back on the league members but it felt like he was also turning his back on his friends. “I just wish, I wish I could have a real partner, a partner who understands what it feels like to be discounted by those he trusts and yet still would save them in heartbeat just to get yelled at. “

“Wish granted, Roy Harper. Have fun, I’ll check on you soon but in the mean time tell Xander that Bucky says this makes us even,” appeared a neon purple man who waved a hand making Roy disappear, leaving behind his Speedy uniform and hat.

“NO!” yelled Batman but it was too late. “FUCK!”

Everyone froze hearing THE Batman curse. It was never a good sign.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in a nearby universe…

Xander was so frustrated that this appeared to be the way he was going to die. If he ended-up dying because he forgot his stupid stake back in his hotel room he knew Willow would bring him back from the dead to yell at him. It was bad enough that it appeared he could survive retrieving slayers from countries in a constant state of war but he can’t survive more than a day back in a big city. Maybe if he was lucky nobody would actually know how he died since he was in San Francisco, very far from the Council Headquarters.

“Not so tough now are you, Knight? Such a weak pathetic human without your girls to back you up,” laughed the horribly smelling badly dressed vampire that had Xander pinned to the wall.

“Wow, I’m sure if you tried to be more disgusting it would be possible but I’m not really sure how. Really, what made you think that top went with those pants? And I know your dead but that is no excuse for bad hygiene. How about you stop talking and just kill me so I don’t have to smell you any longer?”

“Gladly, one dead donut boy coming right up,” growled the vampire.

Just then an arrow zipped by slicing the vampire’s ear before it stuck in the wall.

“What the hell?” both Xander and vampire spoke.

“Hey Mr.Creep, why don’t you take a step back from the civilian. That was a warning shot, I only give one and the next won’t miss,” the archer stepped out of the shadows his bow still drawn and a new arrow in it.

Xander’s rescuer had short spiky red hair and very masculine face. But what Xander couldn’t tear his eyes from where the man’s muscular arms. He was dressed in red and black leather that showed exactly how good of shape that man was in. The oddest part of the situation was that the man was wearing a mask that is typically only seen in the comics Xander doesn’t admit to still reading. In fact the outfit looked really familiar, maybe there was sometime of cosplay event that Xander didn’t know happening this weekend. He had heard that some players take it very seriously so it could explain why the man was able to use the bow.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Fuckin’ Robin Hood? I have no problem killing the both of you,” growled the vampire. “You will make a tasty dessert.”

Another vampire was sneaking up behind the man, or so the vampire thought. Quickly the archer spun around and fired off an arrow watching a bit surprised with the vampire turned to dust. The man had another arrow ready to fire by the time her turned back around. Xander used the vampire’s surprise to slip from his hold. The archer quickly fired off the second arrow causing another pile of ash to appear.

“Want to tell me what the hell that was? Because my bad guys do not typically turn to ash when I hit them with an arrow. And where the hell am I?” growled the stranger.

“Um, thanks for the save. That was a vampire and turning to ash is a thing they do when they get staked through the heart. I owe you big time. I hadn’t noticed that I forgot to put the stake back in my jacket after arriving at the hotel. I’m Xander Harris, apparently playing the part of damsel in distress tonight. Is there a cosplay convention in town? Because I finally figured out you’re dressed as Red Arrow. Wow, it really is an amazing job on the costume.”

For the second time that night Xander was slammed against the wall. The man’s arm pressed into his pressed into his chest pinning him a few inches off the ground.

“How the hell do you know who I am? I hadn’t told anyone yet what I was changing my name too. And last I knew I was leaving The Hall of Justice wearing my Speedy uniform. I was so pissed that Ollie played me with the rest of the stupid league, I am done with them. Then some freaky dude appeared, he said to tell Xander that this makes you even and poof I’m in alley watching you about to get dead. NOW WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“Oh, shit, you made a wish. Wow, so I’m guessing you are actually Roy Harper?” whimpered Xander as the man in question pressed his arm hard enough to leave a bruise. “Did you ever work with any of Justice League’s magic experts?”

“A few times, I hate magic,” growled Roy.

“Yeah, well you are about to really hate it. Can you loosen-up please? I promise I’m one of the good guys and I’ll try to do my best to help me out of this mess. However, it is probably better if we go back to my hotel for a little privacy during this conversation. Super short version is that you are in a nearby universe where everyone you know is just a comic book character, including yourself.”

“Fine, let’s go, I can’t wait to hear a more detailed explanation. Lead the way,” Roy stepped back letting Xander land on his feet.

“Wow, I so don’t remember Red Arrow being that smoking hot in the comics,” muttered Xander under his breath as he began walking out of the alley they had been fighting in.

Roy just smirked walking behind him. He did notice that the man was in very good shape. It was also fairly obvious to Roy that the man had lost the eye semi-recently. He did wonder what the story behind it was. The man didn’t appear much older than Roy after all.

“Hey, do I get a reward? I saved the damsel in distress after all,” purred Roy.

Xander tripped and thought he was going to land face first on the sidewalk. However, Roy had quicker reflexes wrapping an arm around Xander’s waist. He pulled the man tight against him before leaning down to whisper in Xander’s ear.

“Careful now, I might not always be there to rescue you. And that would be a shame.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a nummy treat. And only good boys get rewards and I don’t remember you being a very good boy in the comics,” laughed Xander, trying to hide the shiver being close to Roy caused in him. The other man smelled so good to Xander. The hyena was purring in pleasure inside Xander’s mind. Thank goodness a shaman in Africa had helped Xander get better control or they wouldn’t be making it to the hotel room. Xander also knew he needed to stop hanging around with Faith so much if fighting was getting him so horny.

“Aw, you shouldn’t believe everything you read. But alright, I’ll let you go for now,” grumbled Roy releasing his hold on Xander. “But this isn’t over.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the walk back to the hotel had been mostly silent. Both men were so caught-up in their own thoughts and neither was very good with small talk. They did make a stop to pick-up food and drinks since fighting tends to leave one hungry. Xander was sitting on the bed while Roy sat in a chair just watching the other man. Roy was coming to the quick conclusion that this man was not damsel in distress of the normal variety.

“Alright, so I think I can figure out exactly where in your time line you came from with what you said. That could be helpful later if we do get you back, you might be able to give the league a heads up via information in the comics. I’m guessing it was while you were storming off you used the word ‘wish’ because there are vengeance demons that hang around waiting to grant wishes. They are never without drawbacks. The most obvious being you are no longer in your world. Do you remember what you wished for?”

“Yeah, I wanted a real partner; someone who understood what is was like to be discounted as not good enough no matter what you try. And then this blue guy shows up and says ‘Wish granted, tell Xander that Bucky says were are even.’ Safe guess you were probably the Xander he meant since I appeared in the alley you were being attacked in. Do I just make another wish to go home?”

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m going to beat his ass. This so does not make us even! That fucker stole my first boyfriend! I finally decide to go gay and he runs off with a purple demon. Oh, I am killing a vengeance demon,” growled Xander as he started to think about what he would need to do that.

“Your pretty hot when you get pissed off, got that sexy pirate thing going on. What happened to your eye by the way?”

“I ran with scissors,” snapped Xander slightly blushing from the blatant way Roy was hitting on him. Xander just wasn’t used to that behavior. “As I said I will do everything I can to help you get home. It is going to be really tricky depending on how close your home universe is.”

“Well, then I guess you better start educating me on this world. However, I think that can wait until morning. I have plans for you tonight,” licking his lips, Roy headed for the bed. Slowly he crawled up to where Xander was. “Say the word and I’ll back off. Otherwise, I could use a little stress relief and I bet you could too.”

Xander just stared for a moment before grabbing Roy’s hair pulling him down into an intense kiss. Roy was momentarily surprised with the passion that seemed to be breaking free but he could defiantly handle that.

“Strip, I want to see what I have to work with,” pushing Roy back slightly Xander gave him a smirk. Turning around Xander hit a few keys on his laptop until Adam Lambert started playing. “Come on, Roy, you can be my entertainment tonight.”

It certainly wasn’t the sexiest stripping Roy had ever done but it got him naked. He didn’t really plan the new uniform for getting naked in a smooth manner. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he crawled on to the bed again. Xander had gotten naked a lot faster than Roy but then he only had jeans and a t-shirt to remove.

“Well, do you like what you see? Come on, remember, the name to scream is Roy.”

Moving quickly Xander flipped Roy over on to his back straddling his hips. Grinding his hips in time with the beat Xander smiled down at the red head. He grabbed Roy’s hands placing them above his head. A quick little chant had them held in place until Xander lifted the charm.

“Now let me see what you are made of my pretty ginger. Can’t have you ruining my fun but don’t worry that spell will either lift when I say the magic word or just fade in a couple hours,” Xander ran his fingers through Roy’s short spiky hair getting a firm grip exposing his neck. “Now I want to see if I can reduce your brain to melted goo, babe. I just want to hear moans, screams and whimpers by the end. However, I do like to play safe, what do you want your safe word to be?”

Roy was getting so turned on at this point he was having trouble thinking. He rocked his hips up trying to get some friction against Xander.

“Oh, no, bad boy, I asked a question,” leaning down he bit Roy’s left nipple hard cause the other man to arch his back moaning. “Now, I asked a question and I want an answer. What is your safe word?”

“Green, oh, green, please don’t stop.”

“Good boy,” purred Xander. He rewarded Roy by licking and nibbling along his neck. “We are going to have so much fun.”

Switching between bites, licks and kisses Xander worked his way down very slowly. By the time he reached the inner thigh, Roy really was whimpering and wiggling his hips around. Xander hadn’t actually touched his cock yet but Roy thought he might be able to come from everything else alone. Xander bit down hard on Roy’s inner thigh, smirking at the yell the other man let out.

“Mmm, such a pretty mark to show you’re mine.”

“Please, please, Xander, touch me! Please, I need to come.”

“Hush, babe, don’t worry,” he said gently stroking Roy’s hips before holding them in place. Leaning over Xander swiped his tongue over the tip of Roy’s cock. “By the way did I mention I have an oral fixation?”

Roy let out a strangled scream as Xander took him completely into his mouth and down his throat. This was going to be a night Roy would never forget.

End Part 1


End file.
